What if Hollyleaf loved Berrynose?
by Lerissa Angelbane
Summary: (Old story) Hollyleaf loves Berrynose, and she doesn't like to see him with Honeyfern. Spoilers for Sunrise. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf was stalking some prey. A vole. Its scent drifted into her nose, but Hollyleaf waited. The vole drew nearer. Hollyleaf carefully timed her jump. She jumped and hit her target. Hollyleaf picked up the vole and, with her fluffy tail held high, headed to ThunderClan's camp.

She crawled through the gorse tunnel and put her prey on the fresh-kill pile. Brackenfur, Hollyleaf's former mentor, nodded approvingly. Hollyleaf smiled at her old mentor and headed for the warriors' den, exhausted.  
Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern were there. At first, Hollyleaf was happy to see her mother, friend, and her brother's former mentor there, and then she saw Honeyfern. Honeyfern seemed very excited. Poppyfrost was next to her, looking tired.

"…And he liked my demonstration!" Honeyfern was saying. "And tomorrow we're going on a hunting patrol together." Honeyfern sighed dreamily. "Berrynose is so handsome." Hollyleaf choose a bed of moss between Squirrelflight and Poppyfrost.

"Hi Hollyleaf." Poppyfrost mewed, clearly exhausted. "I'm afraid you won't get much sleep here with Honeyfern going on and on about Berrynose's latest and greatest activities. From wiping a piece of vole fur from his nose to marking the territory." Hollyleaf glared at Honeyfern then, feeling guilty, snuggled down into her bed of moss. She just wanted to escape into the world of sleep where she could freely dream. She didn't have to wait long, though as she drifted off.  
Hollyleaf opened her eyes. She was in the ThunderClan camp, near the nursery? _Why? _She wondered. Kits were playing the morning sun and queens were resting in the shade comfortably. Just then, a snake slithered out of the rocks towards a kit, unaware.

"No!" Hollyleaf cried, and ran toward the snake. Her paws seemed to carry her nowhere, and another cat reached the kit, throwing itself in front of the snake, being bitten instead.

"Help!" The cat yowled writhing in pain. "My blood is on fire!" Hollyleaf's blood turned to ice, as the other cats wailed in distress surrounding the bitten one.  
Hollyleaf's eyes flew open, and she ran out of the den. It was dusk, and the patrols were swapping out. Hollyleaf blinked, and went to the nursery. All was peaceful, but her head swirled.

"It was just a dream." Hollyleaf told herself sternly, and shook her head. She would go out for a walk to clear her mind.  
Silverpelt sparkled dazzlingly above, but Hollyleaf was lost in thought. Had StarClan sent the dream? It had to be. _But why? _Hollyleaf asked herself over and over. But all she could think about was Berrynose.


	2. Chapter 2

Berrynose entered camp with Honeyfern at his side and dropped a rabbit on the fresh kill pile. Honeyfern dropped a vole on it as well.

"Wow, you were so fast!" Honeyfern gushed as Berrynose gazed proudly at his rabbit.

"I guess so." He smiled, looking at his catch. Then Berrynose noticed Hollyleaf sitting and staring outside the ThunderClan nursery.

"What's with you?" He asked. Hollyleaf jumped.

"Oh nothing." She murmured, feeling her pelt turn hot.

"Hollyleaf has been acting so-o-o-o weird!" Honeyfern whispered. "Let's go watch the kits." Hollyleaf scowled, and turned to walk away. She shot a look over her shoulder to see the creamy tom and she-cat sharing tongues, watching Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit.

"Our kits will be like that one day." Berrynose said to Honeyfern, who murmured a reply that Hollyleaf couldn't hear.

"You'll make a wonderful mother." Berrynose continued.  
Hollyleaf felt her heart shatter, and turned to the gorse tunnel to race away, but was stopped by a bloodcurdling shriek.

"Augh-h-h-h-h-h!" A screech was sounded by a queen. "S-snake!"

"Briarkit! No!" Hollyleaf heard Millie wail to the paralyzed kit. The dark brown kit was frozen in her tracks, tail bushed out.

"Help!" She mewed, shaking. Hollyleaf was slightly aware of Honeyfern and Lionblaze, who had recently entered the scene. Lionblaze was frozen, whereas Honeyfern had started pelting towards Briarkit. But Hollyleaf was faster.  
Hollyleaf bundled into Briarkit, sending the dark brown she-kit to the nursery's safety. Pain shot through her as the snake's hooked fangs sunk into her.

"Help!" Hollyleaf felt as if she was on fire. "My blood is on fire!" She was fading, fast, and painfully aware of the gathering cats.  
Berrynose, Hollyleaf thought, looking at the blurry shape next to his mate. _Take care of Honeyfern, and be happy…always. It's what I've always wanted…  
_And with that, the darkness consumed her, but not before hearing Leafpool's agonized wail.  
"My kit, my kit…oh Hollyleaf!"


End file.
